Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2
|diseñador = |desarrollador = |sistemas = |lanzamiento = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = |otros = |MobyGames = |IDGF = |UVList = }} Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2, llamado amenudo como THPS2, es el segundo videojuego de la saga Tony Hawk's y fue desarrollado por Neversoft y distribuido por Activision en el año 2000 para PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Windows, Windows Mobile, Mac OS, iOS (iPhone, iPod Touch e iPad), Dreamcast, Game Boy Color, Game Boy Advance y Xbox (lanzado como THPS2X). La novedad en esta versión, fue sin duda la digitalización de los personajes, ya que se suavizaban los polígonos y ello mejoraba la apariencia física de los skaters, aproximándola aún si cabe, a su parecido real. Con respecto a su predecesor, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater, en THPS2 podemos crear skaters nuevos y aumentar sus habilidades, así como comprar accesorios fundamentales para la mejora del skate del personaje como las tablas y ejes. El editor de skateparks mejora notablemente respecto a la versión anterior, permitiendo mayor extensión en los mismos, además de incluir mayor número de accesorios para configurar la zona de skate. Niveles El videojuego incluye los siguientes niveles: * Hangar * School II * Marsella (nivel de competición) * Nueva York * Venice Beach * Skatestreet, Ventura, California (nivel de competición) * Filadelfia * Plaza de toros (nivel de competición) Niveles extra En THPS2 pueden desbloquearse los siguientes niveles extra: * Skate Heaven * Matt Hoffman Bike Headquarters (no disponible en todas las versiones) * Hawaii Chopper Drop (no disponible en todas las versiones) * Tampa Skatepark (sólo en THPS2x) * Sky Lines (sólo en THPS2x) * Downhill Jam (de Tony Hawk's Pro Skater) * Skate Park (de Tony Hawk's Pro Skater) * Warehouse (from Tony Hawk's Pro Skater) * Rooftops (sólo en versión Gameboy Advance) Skaters El videojuego incluye los siguientes skaters: Pro skaters Skaters extra Además, pueden desbloquearse los siguientes: * Officer Dick * Private Carrera * Trixie (no disponible en todas las versiones) * Spider-Man (voz de Rino Romano) * McSqueeb (80's Tony Hawk) * Mindy (no disponible en todas las versiones) * La Abuela De Tony ( no disponible en todas las versiones) Banda sonora * Papa Roach - "Blood Brothers" * Anthrax/Public Enemy - "Bring the Noise" * Rage Against the Machine - "Guerrilla Radio" * Naughty by Nature - "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" * Bad Religion - "You" * Powerman 5000 - "When Worlds Collide" * Millencolin - "No Cigar" * The High and Mighty - "B-Boy Document '99" * Dub Pistols - "Cyclone" * Lagwagon - "May 16th" * Styles of Beyond - "Subculture" * Consumed- "Heavy Metal Winner" * Fu Manchu - "Evil Eye" * Alley Life - "Out with the Old" * $wingin' Utter$ - "Five Lessons Learned" Extras El juego incluia el demo de Matt Hoffman ProBMX en el opcion del menu. Enlaces externos * Tony Hawk Central * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 en Meristation.com en:Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2